A Rose By Any Other Name
by StarCrimson
Summary: This is a story of who Rose Tyler really is. It has some spoilers in it. It also has rape and torture scenes in it, but it is not by the Doctor, all mentions of it are in the past tense. Even though this is M rated fic, a lot of the fic is T rated. It is a romance with a fluffy goodness. Please enjoy. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction

A Rose by another name

Chapter 1: 

Clara and the Doctor were running through the installation. The place was horrible, with labs for testing on human subjects and torture chambers. They came across and cell. The Doctor managed to open the door. Huddled on the floor was a young woman, maybe 21 years old.

"Who are you?" She said. She had a thick Russian accent, but she spoke English fluently.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara! We're here to save you!" The Doctor exclaimed. There were explosions going off everywhere, but the girl didn't seem phased.

"How do I know you're not one of their tricks?" She replied.

"If you were hallucinating about being rescued, would you really imagine us?" The Doctor asked.

"Good point." The girl replied, a ghost of a grin on her face. The girl rose to her feet quickly and stepped out of the cell. "Is there a full moon out tonight?"

Clara and the Doctor looked at each other. There were no windows in the cell, plus they were at least 30 feet underground. There was no way the girl could tell whether it was night or day. "Yes, it is." The Doctor replied.

"Then we had better move. Even if there is cloud cover, they could see us, especially since you've set off so many bombs. Quick, this way." She tugged on their hands and led them away from the cell.

After climbing up a maintenance shaft, they reached the surface.

The girl picked up a sniper rifle off a dead soldier. "They call me Lady X or Bad Wolf around here. But you can call me Natalya." The girl said. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Did you say Bad Wolf?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, they called me that because I fought back." Natalya replied. "Now, how do you plan on getting us out of here?"

"My Tardis isn't so far away." The Doctor replied.

"How far?" Natalya asked.

"Passed the tree line."

"Okay." Natalya put the scope to her eye and began to pick off targets. "Run!"

They made a break for the trees, Natalya giving them cover fire.

"A Police Box?" Natalya questioned.

"Yeah, it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor pulled his key out and unlocked the door. He stepped in, then Clara and then Natalya, closing the door behind her.

Natalya turned seeing the console and the other metallic panels around the room.

Natalya exclaimed in Russian, the Tardis choosing not to translate it.

"It really is bigger on the inside."

"Where would you like us to drop you?" The Doctor asked.

"London, early 2005, if possible." Natalya asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know that this travels through time and space?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, 'Time and relative dimension in time'. My mother told me stories. I never believed them until now. The question you asked before, as to why I would imagine you rescuing me, is because I know who you are, though you look a bit different than how my mother described you." Natalya said.

"How did she describe me?" The Doctor asked.

"Tall and semi-bald. Really piercing blue eyes, big ears, kind faced and leather clad." Natalya replied, as if reciting.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Galina."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment longer. Suddenly the Tardis jolted and they all almost fell over.

"Here we are, London, early 2005." The Doctor said. Natalya smiled at them.

"Thanks for saving me." Natalya said. She gingerly hugged the Doctor and she waved to Clara.

"Wait. Why don't you shower and go to the wardrobe room and find some clothes to wear." The Doctor suggested.

"Okay. Thank you." Natalya said.

"There is a bathroom up the hall and to your left and the wardrobe room is up a bit more to your right." The Doctor called. Natalya just waved her acknowledgment.

After Natalya showered, she walked into the wardrobe room, finding clean clothes that matched her preferences completely. She put on dark blue jeans, calf length black boots, a white singlet and a black leather jacket. She looked in the mirror and saw her pale face. Natalya cheeks and nose had a very light dusting of freckles that were hardly noticeable unless you looked closely. She stared into her deep green eyes for a moment. Natalya combed her long, slightly curly reddy-brown hair. For the first time in her life, she actually liked her appearance. She couldn't see the scars or the bruises. She smiled sadly and left the wardrobe room.

Natalya walked into the console room and smiled at Clara and the Doctor.

"Thank-you, for everything. See you later, funny man. " Natalya said.

"No problem. That's what we do." The Doctor said with a grin. She hugged the Doctor again, and left.

"Well, that's that. Time for another adventure Clara?" The Doctor asked. Clara just grinned in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 2:

They were chasing the woman across rooftops, the piece of alien tech in her hands. The Doctor had yet to see her face.

They reached the last building in the block.

"Come on now!" The Doctor said. "There is no where else to run!"

The woman turned and pulled off her ski mask. Clara had just reached them. The Doctor gasped when the woman's face was revealed.

It was Natalya.

Her hair was blowing wildly in the light of the setting sun. Natalya grinned at the both of them.

"Ah, Doctor," Natalya said. "There is always somewhere to run, funny man!" She winked at Clara.

She turned and ran straight for the edge of the building and leaped off. They were four stories high. Clara and the Doctor ran to the edge to see what had happened to her.

Natalya looked up at them, having just landed safely and solidly on the ground, grinned and gave them a little salute before running off around the corner where they lost sight of her in the crowd.

Clara and the Doctor stared at each other.

"How did she land without killing herself?" Clara exclaimed.

"I don't know. She may have been physically enhanced by whatever was in those labs in Siberia. Did you notice how she now seems to have a British accent now?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I noticed. She was like a completely different person." Clara said.

"Come now Clara, we only knew the girl forty minutes, I'm sure there were sides to her we wouldn't have known about." The Doctor said.

"No, what I meant was, that her appearance has changed. Her face is a little bit wider and her eyes are brown now." Clara said.

"Yes, there was something awfully familiar about those eyes." The Doctor remarked. He had a sudden flash back to lying on grass, looking into eyes just like that, laughing and happy. The vision was over as quickly as it had come. The Doctor felt very confused. Where had he seen those eyes before? He had felt so warm remembering them. He seemed to snap out of it in time to see Clara watching him carefully.

"Anyway, the piece of tech is gone. How about another adventure?" The Doctor asked.

Clara looked at him and smiled. "I think I should be getting home, actually."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Righty-o then." He grabbed her hand and they raced back off to the Tardis.

"Til next Wednesday!" Clara called, stepping out of the Tardis and into her apartment. The Doctor smiled.

The Tardis dematerialised away. Once the Tardis was in mid flight, the Doctor sat on the captain's chair and puzzled over Natalya; those brown eyes he swears he has seen before. He had seen them through warm summer days into cold winter nights. But whose are they? He could only think of - but that's impossible. Natalya's eyes reminded him of his beloved Rose, but she was a dimension away with no way of breaking back through.

Suddenly the Tardis was beginning to malfunction and was hurtling down to Earth, jumping time tracks. With a loud crash, the Tardis landed heavily on the ground. Luckily, nothing was on fire.

"What's the matter with you, old girl?" The Doctor exclaimed. "What's wrong with you?" He crouched under the console, but could find nothing wrong with her.

The Doctor got up and walked over to the doors. When he opened them, the Doctor found himself on a boat in the middle of rough seas.

The Doctor wondered how he had managed to land without anyone noticing. A girl stepped outside of the main cabin to have a smoke. She had thick black silky hair partially concealed by her hood. She turned up to look at him. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The girl walked over to him.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" She asked with a thick Russian accent.

"Um, fresh air?" The Doctor said, like it was a question.

The girl laughed. "My name is Galina. Who are you?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. Could this be the moment where he meets Natalya's mother? "I'm the Doctor."

"What? No first name?" Galina asked.

"No last name either." The Doctor replied.

"Huh, odd. You're British aren't you? I know you're speaking Russian and all, but I can spot your accent a mile away. You should be careful. Not a lot of Russians would take too kindly to a Brit on board." Galina said.

"I'll watch myself. Thanks for the advice." The Doctor said.

"My pleasure." Galina replied.

A few moments later Galina went inside, leaving the Doctor standing outside, under the awning the boat had above deck.

The Doctor stood there for a moment, not sure of what to do. The Doctor looked at his watch and pondered going back to the Tardis to try and fix what was wrong with her. Just has he was about to go back, the door burst open, the door broken and Galina thrown back with it. A man ran out after her, knives in both hands. Galina also pulled out two knives.

"Come on Gregor! Don't do anything you'll regret." Galina shouted.

"I should say the same for you." The man named Gregor spat out.

He lunged for her, Galina side-stepping him. She attacked, cutting the top of his sleave.

"I don't want to hurt you." Galina said. Gregor just laughed.

"As if you could hurt me!" Gregor cried and lunged at her again. Galina moved behind him and knocked him out with the butt of her knife. He hit the deck with a dull thud.

"Idiot." Galina muttered. "I have to get off this boat before his friends see him like this."

"I just might have a way." The Doctor said.

"Okay, lead the way then." Galina replied.

The Doctor rushed to his Tardis and unlocked it, pulling Galina in and closing the door. Galina gasped.

The Doctor expected her to say what they all say.

"But it is so much smaller on the outside." Galina exclaimed. The Doctor snorted.

"Yep. This is the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor said.

"Huh, that makes sense. So it can travel through time." Galina said, leaning on the console. Galina accidentally pushed a button. A hologram of a semi-bald man who was tall, had big ears, a kind face and a leather jacket suddenly appeared.

"Who is this?" Galina asked.

"Oh, he's me. Okay, I'll have to explain something to you. I am an alien. I am 1200 years old and when I am about to die, for any reason, my body can regenerate. Every cell in my body starts to die and is replaced with new ones, so I don't continue to die. If you can understand that." The Doctor said.

Galina paused for a moment. "Yes, I can understand that. Don't worry, I won't judge. I've seen a lot of strange things in my time." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Would you like to come with me for a while?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I'd love to. But I can't. There is a lot of unfinished business that I have to attend with first. Do you mind if you drop me back to Moscow, Russia. Thank you." Galina asked.

"Sure." The Doctor began to start flicking switches. I hope this works, the Doctor thought to himself. The Tardis began to dematerialise until it came to a heavy stop with a jolt.

"We've landed." The Doctor said. "Right out those doors in Moscow."

"Thank-you so much. You're a funny man, aren't you?" she paused, "Well, until next time… funny man." Galina said with a wink. She walked out through the doors and disappeared into the mess of people outside.

The Doctor sighed. He turned and looked at the console. "Did you do that on purpose? Land us on that boat so I could meet Galina?" The Doctor asked, pointing an accusing finger at the console. The Tardis continued to hum, not making any comments. The Doctor chuckled to himself.

"Off to see Clara. Next Wednesday." The Doctor said, and he took off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? Sorry it's taken me so long to write the next chapter, I've been a bit busy. Life and all that. Please tell me what you think, read and review. This chapter, we try to find out more what is what. Special guest appearance of Captain Jack Harkness! 3

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 3:

Clara and the Doctor were walking through a crowded bazaar in India, 1896 when they spotted Natalya again. Her long hair was tightly curled, but still long enough to brush her shoulders. She was wearing the most beautiful sari, full of pink and gold colours. Natalya didn't seem to notice them. She was walking towards them, casually moving from stall to stall as if she had lived there her whole life. There was a big gruff man standing a metre or so down from her. He was tall and clearly Russian, his accent booming as he complained to a merchant at a stall.

Natalya moved stealthily behind the man. The Doctor saw a glimmer of something silver in Natalya's hand, but he couldn't see it clearly.

Natalya pulled up her veil, partially obscuring her face and tapped the Russian man on the shoulder. He turned, halting his verbal attack on the merchant. The Doctor and Clara could clearly tell she was flirting with him, when all of a sudden, the Russian man keeled over. Natalya went down on her knees, as if to help him. A few seconds later she stood up, knife in hand and escaped into the crowd.

Later that day, when the Doctor and Clara returned to the Tardis, the words "Catch me if you can, funny man!" were written on a sticky note, attached to the door. There was a kiss mark in bright red lipstick on it too.

"I think she might be challenging you to a hunt, Doctor." Clara said.

"Yes, I think she might be." The Doctor replied.

"How could she go from 2013 in London to 1890's India?" Clara asked, confused. "Do you think she's got her hands on a Tardis?"

"Nah, she probably has a vortex manipulator of some kind. Cheap time travel if you ask me." The Doctor replied.

"Seems to serve her well enough." Clara stated.

"Yes, well. I wonder where she got it from. Probably from a time agent. You know what, I'll give Jack Harkness a visit and see if he can track her down." The Doctor said.

"Who is Jack Harkness?" Clara asked.

"You really don't want to know. Back home, or another trip?" The Doctor enquired.

"Home please. I have to prepare a test for my students." Clara replied.

"Alright then, home it is." The Doctor cried as he hit a few buttons on the console, and back they were. Clara kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"Thanks Doctor. See you next Wednesday!" Clara said as she rushed out the doors.

"Hmm, I might just do that. Jack Harkness it is. Torchwood, London, 2012." The Doctor said aloud as he pressed buttons and pulled levers.

With a loud thud, the Tardis landed. The Doctor stepped out to see five guns pointed at him.

"Um, The Doctor to see Jack Harkness?" The Doctor said.

"Right, move this way." One of the men said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down a corridor.

After walking about five metres, the group of men came to a stop in front of a door. The Doctor was shoved inside the room. Sitting behind the desk, looking at a pile of papers, was Jack Harkness. Jack looked up from his papers and grinned.

"Hey Doc! Long time no see! Is that a new body again? Looking good!" Jack exclaimed with a wink.

"Hello Jack. Yes it is a new body, thanks for noticing!" The Doctor joked.

"Thanks boys, I can take it from here!" Jack said, waving the guards out of the room.

"So Jack, I have to say that you hospitality leaves a lot to be desired." The Doctor said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, sorry about that Doc. The guards are new, we haven't had time to break them it. If you know what I mean?" Jack said with a wink, moving back to his chair.

"I hope I don't." The Doctor replied with a slight grin.

"So Doc, what are you doing here? You haven't just stopped by for a visit, have you?" Jack asked.

"No I haven't. I need you to track down someone for me. A girl. Well, a woman really." The Doctor said.

"Oh, really? Lost someone, have we?" Jack said suggestively.

"Not like that Jack. Her name is Natalya Rosakova. Have you heard of her?" The Doctor asked.

"Vaguely. Let me look her up." Jack said, turning to his computer.

"Thanks." The Doctor said. They were silent for a moment.

"Yep, here we are. Natalya Rosakova. She is famous in the assassin/spy business. There isn't a lot known about her per se. She was born in Moscow, Russia and her mother was killed when she was twelve. Not a lot is known about that either. She goes by the code names of 'Lady X' and 'Bad Wolf'…" Jack trailed off.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"She goes by 'Bad Wolf', doesn't that interest you a little bit?" Jack asked intently.

"Yes, I was curious about it at first, but when I asked her about it, she said it was because she fought against her captures and they gave her that nick name. It could also just be part of Bad Wolf's message to lead Rose to where she became Bad Wolf." The Doctor replied.

"So you think that's all there is to it?" Jack asked.

"Well, what else could it be Jack? Rose is in another dimension with my half-human clone and there is nothing I can do to get back to her, so could we please drop it?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Fine, no need to get touchy. Got anything I can track her with, or something she's got?" Jack asked.

"She's got a vortex manipulator. She also stole a bit of alien tech." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got a report that some tech was brought from the next five years back to our time. That was her?" Jack asked.

"Yep. She jumped off a four story building and survived. She laughed at Clara and me when we went to see if she was still alive. How is that possible without physical enhancements?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's not possible. She's either an alien or has been advanced by alien technology." Jack responded. "What happened when you saw her last?"

"We were in 1896 in a bazaar in India. She killed a Russian man right in front of Clara and me." The Doctor replied. "Stabbed him in the chest with a knife."

"Nasty." Jack said.

"Yeah, well you said she was an assassin. I wonder why she killed him. Maybe he was connected to the compound in Siberia." The Doctor said leaning forward.

"Wait, did you say a compound in Siberia?" Jack asked, turning to his computer again.

"Yes." The Doctor said slowly.

"I think I have it on file. Yes, here. The compound was called Stratengaard. Let me put it this way, it is not a nice place." Jack said.

"Yes, I know. I've been there." The Doctor replied. Jack stared at the Doctor for a moment.

"Is there a banana tree there now?" Jack asked jokingly. The Doctor laughed.

"No, sadly bananas can't survive to cold." The Doctor replied with a grin.

Jack sighed. "I really miss her, you know."

"Yeah, me too." The Doctor replied, knowing they were both thinking of Rose.

After a few more moments, the Doctor stood up.

"If you find her, call me, yeah? Thanks. Oh, and here is some of her DNA, if it helps." The Doctor handed Jack the sticky note with the lipstick. Then the Doctor left the room and went back to his Tardis.

A few hours later, when the Tardis was back in the time vortex, the Doctor sat in his favourite armchair in the library and pondered Natalya before he fell asleep, still in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? Sorry that this one is a bit short.. It's like the bridge of a song, necessary, but not hugely important.. : )

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 4:

The visit with Jack had been uncomfortable to say the least. The Doctor had barely been able to sit through it, that feeling in his gut that Jack was not _right_. The Doctor had nothing against Jack personally it was just the fact that Jack was a fixed point in time, and it screamed in his instincts to get as far away as possible. It had become easier for the Doctor to be around Jack, due to continued exposure to him, but it still didn't sit right in the Doctor's mind. The Doctor heaved a great sigh in his sleep. He woke with a start, realising that he had fallen asleep in the arm-chair in the library.

It was time to go back to Clara, the Doctor thought. I'm starting to go mad, pondering this Natalya Rosakova. Hang on! Natalya never told me her last name! How do I know it now? The Doctor was puzzled to say the least.

"Ah, well! Off on another adventure!" The Doctor exclaimed out loud.

Soon later, the Doctor arrived at Clara's apartment.

"Come now Clara! Another adventure awaits!" The Doctor cried. Clara giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, you clever boy, where are we going to go?" Clara asked.

"Anywhere, I've set the Tardis on random. We could end up anywhere!" The Doctor said maniacally. Clara shook her head at the Doctor in amusement.

A few moments later, the Tardis set down with a heavy jolt, Clara falling down on the jump seat. The Doctor put on his jacket and opened the doors. A cold gush of wind knocked Clara down again, the Doctor managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I suggest you put on a warm coat Clara. There should be a couple of nice ones in the wardrobe room." The Doctor said. Clara rushed and was back shortly, the coat fitting snugly.

"Alright, off we go!" The Doctor shouted, Clara giggling as she followed him out of the Tardis.

The view that was revealed to them was beautiful. Snow capped mountains as far as the eye could see. There was a frozen lake in the valley bellow them. There were forests upon forests of trees all around.

"Have we just stepped into Narnia?" Clara asked with an expression that was somewhere between bemused and awestruck.

"No, I believe we are still on Earth, but we can go to Narnia next if you'd like!" The Doctor said, grinning.

"Really?" Clara asked.

"No, sorry, Narnia doesn't exist." The Doctor said. "Pity that."

Clara slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't tease!" She said with a laugh.

"Shall we explore?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, we shall." Clara replied, putting her arm through his.

They ran through the snow, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. Clara slipped and rolled down the hill they were on. When she got up, she was covered in snow. The Doctor laughed at her outright when he managed to reach her.

"That's it!" Clara cried and threw a huge snowball at the Doctor, effectively making him stop laughing.

"You asked for it!" The Doctor yelled in response. A snowball fight ensued.

A little girl came running out of the trees. She had curly brown-red hair. She looked about six years old. She ran towards them, a huge smile on her face.

"Can I play too?" She asked with a small voice that was clearly Russian.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Clara laughed and threw a snowball lightly at the little girl. The girl giggled as the snowball hit her and she began throwing them back with incredibly good accuracy.

Soon the three of them were puffed out, still laughing.

"I'm Clara, what's your name sweetie?" Clara asked the little girl.

"Natalya. And what's yours?" Natalya asked the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor. Natalya is a pretty name." The Doctor said.

"Thanks." Natalya replied. "Don't you have a first or a last name?"

"Nope, just the Doctor." The Doctor said with a grin.

"You're a funny man!" Natalya giggled.

"Natalya!" A voice cried through the trees.

"Ooh, I'd better go, that's my Mum, Galina. Thanks for letting me play with you!" Natalya said with a smile. She hugged the Doctor, and then Clara before rushing off back through the trees.

The Doctor and Clara made their way back up the hill to where the Tardis was.

"So that was Natalya as a child, before that compound. She seems like such a sweet child." Clara said.

"Whatever those people did to her took that away from her. I wish we could go save her now." The Doctor said.

"Why can't we?" Clara asked.

"We'd be changing the future too much, and crossing our own timelines. Fixed point in time. I hope we can save her in her future." The Doctor replied.

Clara gripped his hand. "I know we will." The Doctor smiled sadly at her.

They went back inside the Tardis. "I'm going to take a bath and then you're going to take me home. Thank you for such an amazing day." Clara said, brushing the Doctor's cheek with her hand. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well, off you go then." The Doctor said. Clara smiled and hopped off to the bathroom.

Not long later, the Doctor dropped Clara back home with the promise of next Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 5:

_He moaned, pleasure rippling through his body, in his soul. Rassilon! Where had she learned to do _that_? His hearts were beating wildly. He couldn't believe that he was actually having her. Her skin was so warm, almost hot, but not an unpleasant hot. He stared lovingly into her big brown chocolate eyes. He flipped them over and all he could hear were the noises she made, the beautiful way she called his name, his real name. Especially when he touched her just _there_. She writhed beneath him and the Doctor had never seen a more beautiful sight than Rose cumming loudly, almost crying with her release. The Doctor felt her in his mind, felt her all around him. The sensation of her cumming made him follow after her, his release spurting cool inside of her. She was gasping and sighing his name, whispering 'I love you' over and over again. The Doctor kissed her softly on her lips, then her forehead. The Doctor pulled her close to him on the picnic blanket they were lying on. The Doctor looked at the blue sky and the mountains thinking nothing could ever be better than this. Ever. _

_Even as Rose slept, their mental connection was strong; he could almost see her dreams, her wonderful dreams. The Doctor pulled the other blanket that was just within his reach over the both of them as he too fell into sleep. _

The Doctor opened his eyes. He was breathing hard. His whole body ached with a need to hold Rose in his arms. He got up off his bed and let out an almighty shout. Loneliness and rage filled his being, practically throwing his desk chair across the room. The Doctor fell to his knees and sobbed. His whole body shaking and tense, he cried out again, with empty, panic filled desperation. He sobbed, he swore and he yelled. "I'll find you Rose!" The Doctor whispered, sobs wracking his body. "I will find you and we will never be apart again!"

Rose awoke with a start. She hadn't slept well even though the dream she had had was very pleasant. Blue skies, surrounded by trees and snow capped mountains. She felt a warm sensation in her heart, like a memory half remembered. Rose shook it off. Just memories of her Doctor. But oh, it had been such a wonderful dream. She could almost feel his lips caressing the skin at her neck and shoulder. But it could never happen again. He was so far away, she couldn't touch him, couldn't feel him like she used to. Even through dimensions, their mental connection was still strong enough for Rose to sense his emotions. She sometimes got flashes of where the Doctor was. She knew what the new new new Doctor looked like. He still had great hair, but now he had a bit of a chin, but she liked it. Of course she had always known what this regeneration would look like.

The duplicate Doctor, who came to call himself John Noble, died in an accident at Torchwood. It had been painful, but she got through it knowing that the real Doctor was still alive and well. John had told her when the Doctor had regenerated, he had felt it. Little did he know that Rose had felt it too. John didn't know that Rose's mental connection could span dimensions and Rose never told him otherwise. Rose felt that she should keep that to herself.

Rose got up and walked towards her dresser that had pictures of families and friends. She picked up a warm brown photo frame. It was a picture of Rose and the Doctor that had been on her phone when she came to this dimension a second time. Rose sighed deeply.

"Oh, my dear funny man, I miss you so much." Rose whispered to the photo before getting ready for work at Torchwood. In all the years she'd been working there, after the take over, Rose had been able to change a lot of things, now that she was CEO.

Rose made it to Torchwood on 8:45 on the dot. By 9 o'clock, Rose was seated at her desk with a nice cup of tea. She sighed heavily, remembering the dream, feeling sorrow pouring into her mood. There was a knock on her door and in came Rose's assistant Nerissa. She came from the planet Draxar 6. She had beautiful dark lime green skin and black braided hair. She had the purplest eyes Rose had ever seen. Nerissa smiled at Rose.

"Good morning ma'am. Here is your schedule for the day. A few meetings and a lunch to got to with the Mox of Belhoon. He wants to talk about intergalactic policy with you. He says you are the only human dignitary that he will talk to." Nerissa said.

"Ah, yes." Rose sighed. "He should realise that intergalactic policy is not in my department."

"Yes, we try telling him that. He doesn't trust anyone in the Alien Laws and Legislations department. He says he trusts you." Nerissa replied, her voice as silky and stern as ever.

"What time is that meeting?" Rose asked.

"It's in half an hour." Nerissa replied.

"Okay, that'll give me enough time to finish my tea and have a look over his files. Thanks Nerissa." Rose said.

"No problem. I'll come back in 20 minutes." Nerissa said, closing Rose's door behind her.

Rose looked at the files that Mox of Belhoon had sent. "This is going to be a long day." Rose murmured.

The clock struck 5 o'clock and Rose let out a sigh of relief. After being stopped about six times on her way to the underground parking lot, Rose finally made it to her car and began to drive home.

Rose unlocked the door and kicked off her expensive black high heeled shoes. She flicked the lights on and slumped down on the couch. There was a bottle of wine set out on the table already and a glass, with wine already poured into it.

"Julianna?" Rose called out. No response. Rose pulled out her gun and moved into the kitchen. "Julianna?" Rose called out again. Still no response. Rose made her way slowly up the stairs. Rose saw light coming out from under Julianna's door. Rose pushed the door open quietly. Rose sighed with relief as she saw Julianna with her earphones in, reading a book on her bed. Rose put her gun away. Julianna looked up from her book and smiled at Rose.

"Did you pour that wine down-stairs?" Rose asked Julianna.

"Yeah, I thought you might need it. Nerissa called and said you had a long day." Julianna replied.

"Okay, thanks sweetie." Rose said, smiling at the girl.

"No problem, Mum." Julianna replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? In this chapter, a lot of questions are answered.

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 6:

Rose sunk into the bath, filled with warm water and bubbles. Soft music played as Rose sipped her wine. She couldn't exactly remember when she became a wine drinker, it just happened on day she stopped drinking beer and switched to wine. She dismissed the thought; she's stopped drinking beer at least one hundred years ago.

Rose sunk deeper into her day dream, the warmth and the steam relaxing her. After about an hour, Rose got out of the bath and wiped the glass of her mirror clean of fog. She looked into her chocolate brown eyes and wished with all her heart that they were their original deep green. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and wished. She opened her eyes, but they were still brown. Rose sighed. Rose looked down at the scar of her caesarean. Rose had been 11 months pregnant and had broken back through the barrier between dimensions, looking for the Doctor, to ask for his help. To ask why she was 11 months pregnant rather than just already having the baby. Rose couldn't find him, and she didn't want to go to Jack. Rose barely made it to the hospital when she entered labour. It had been an almost painless birth, but she couldn't let the doctors and nurses know that, so Rose acted.

After, when Rose had been given her own room, she began to feel something change. Rose looked down at her hands. They had begun to glow with regeneration energy.

"What?" Rose gasped. "This shouldn't be possible!" then it was over, like a sneeze. Rose picked up a mirror that was conveniently on her bedside table. She was now completely and naturally blonde, with beautiful red undertones. Her eyes remained the same colour of chocolate brown. Rose noticed that she was a little bit taller and some of her scars had disappeared, but not all of them strangely enough. Rose felt, suddenly, a thirst for knowledge and she could also feel the Doctor strong in the back of her mind, as if he were there, standing right next to her. For the first time ever, Rose finally understood what it meant to be a Time Lord. She could feel the Earth rotating, moving around the sun. She could sense the life forces of everyone in the building. Rose could sense her daughter. She rose from her bed and quickly changed into her clothes. Rose snuck down to the baby nursery and found her daughter. Rose grabbed Julianna's birth certificate and left the hospital, baby in arms, as quickly and undetected as possible. Rose could feel the barriers between worlds closing and she knew the best bet for a good life for her and her child would be in the other dimension. Rose found a gap, and a few moments later, Rose was back in her mansion. Jackie rushed to her side, instantly doting on her new grandchild.

Rose quickly dressed; the bath had been soothing, but not enough to ease away the worries of the day. She missed her Doctor so much. It had been nearly 130 years since she has seen him. How does he do it? How does that funny man survive with all this pain and guilt? Rose walked to her daughter's room and snuggled into bed next to her. Julianna looked up to her mother.

"Are you okay, mum?" Julianna asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright Jules," Rose replied. "I'm just missing your dad, that's all."

"Tell me about him." Julianna asked.

"Well, the first time your father met me, he was 903 years old. He was tall and bald and had an accent as if he was from the north. He wore a leather jacket and a goofy smile wherever he went. I loved him from the minute I saw him, all three times." Rose said wistfully.

"Three time?" Julianna asked.

"Well, the very first time I met your father, I was about 21 years old in Siberia. Nasty place that was. He saved me. Well, actually, the first time I met your father, I was 6 and he was 1200 ish." Rose corrected.

"Wait. How could you meet him when you were 6 and he was 1200 and still meet him when you were older and he was 903?" Julianna asked incredulously.

"Well, you remember me explaining time travel to you, don't you?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes of course. How could that have slipped my mind?" Julianna said teasingly.

"So anyway, the first time I met the Doctor, I was six, in the forests of northern Russian. Then I met him again when I was 21 and he saved me from Statengaard. Then when I was 26, I was running from him with a piece of stolen alien tech. Then when I was 31, I met him in 1890's India. And then so on and so on." Rose explained.

"Right. Okay. Were these first meetings all with the same version?" Julianna asked.

"Yes. I didn't meet bald Doctor for about 5 more years when I became Rose Tyler. Fake memories and thoughts for everyone. Jackie Tyler isn't really my mother; neither is Pete Tyler really my father. It was all fake, but it was a nice fake. I got to have a life. A loving family. I never really got that the first time round." Rose said. Julianna squeezed her mother briefly. Rose sighed.

"So my father knows nothing about you being Natalya Rosakova?" Julianna asked.

"No, he couldn't know. It would mess up the time line and I might never have met the Doctor. I hated lying to him, but it had to be done." Rose replied.

"Are we ever going to go back?" Julianna asked.

"I don't know JJ. It's up to you. Do you want to go, give up your life here?" Rose asked.

Julianna took a deep breath. "Yes, I wanna meet my dad. I want to go back to the other dimension. This one never felt right to me." Julianna answered.

"That's because you a Time Lady born in a different world, it feels unnatural to me too. Okay, I'll make plans to break through safely. I just want to warn you, we probably will never be able to come back." Rose said.

"I understand. Let's do it." Julianna replied.

After a month, the both of them were ready to go home, back to the Doctor. Rose gripped her daughter's hand tightly. Rose set off the machine. One minute they were in one dimension, the next, they were back in the right one.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? I'm getting a bit nervous over this... You guys are liking this, right? This is my first fanfiction that I have actually been able to get into and almost finish. There will be at least another chapter after this one. But from then on.. well, we'll see.

Chills will be had, (or at least my attempt to give you chills..)

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 7:

Once again the Doctor sat in the library pondering Natalya Rosakova and the fact that she went by the code name Bad Wolf. He thought about Rose and sighed. Oh, my dear Rose Tyler… Wait! ROSE TYLER, NATALYA ROSAKOVA! NaTALYa ROSakova! That's how she got the name Rose, Rosakova! Tyler, Natalya! But that's impossible! Rose can't be Natalya! She's human! She's almost 27 years old! Natalya would be a lot older than that!

"It's, it's just, not possible!" The Doctor exclaimed out loud.

"_It seems you've got another impossible girl on your hands, thief._" The Tardis whispered in the back of his mind.

"What do you know about her?" The Doctor asked the Tardis, slightly frantic.

"_Oh, nothing, never mind me. I was just making an observation._" The Tardis replied slyly.

"Oh, don't give me that! I know you too well! Please tell me what you know! Please sexy!" The Doctor pleaded.

"_Ah, it's been so long since you've begged me for anything. I find I rather enjoy it.._." The Tardis chuckled. "_Alright. I will tell you what I know. You are not the only Time Lord in this dimension. There are now four._" The Tardis said ominously.

"Are you serious? Is that all you're going to tell me?" The Doctor cried.

"_Well, personally, I thought that was pretty good news. Maybe not with such a delivery as The Face of Boe, but still important._" The Tardis said indignantly.

The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. Yes that is very important news. Is that all you have to say?"

"_Yes._" The Tardis said primly and promptly withdrew from the conversation.

"Bloody sentient female time machine. So sensitive." The Doctor remarked.

The Doctor sat back down in his chair and began to nod off.

He began to get flashes, like long forgotten memories. It was Natalya and she seemed to be moving towards him with each flash. She kept giggling and chuckling quietly. It was actually quite frightening.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked her. It was a very loud dream, the wind howling around them like an oncoming storm and yet he could hear her perfectly. Natalya's reddy-brown hair whipped around her face, partially obscuring her chocolate brown eyes that were oh so familiar.

"Oh, darling, you know who I am." She replied tilting her head sideways, a huge grin on her face.

The flashes of images of her kept changing, like he was watching her in slow motion, all the times he had met Natalya in his past until..

The images stopped and Natalya was right up close, in his face. The wind had stopped howling and all was silent. Natalya smiled once more. Then she was gone. The Doctor twisted around and then back again, looking for where she went. Suddenly, he felt cool breath on his neck. He glanced to his right, but he didn't see who he was expecting.

"The Bad Wolf is coming baby. Or did you forget me, funny man?" The voice behind him whispered.

The Doctor spun around and saw Rose walking away, still facing him, her hand partially covering her laughing mouth and was slowly fading away. As she did, the Doctor heard her laughter, like it was fading as well.

The Doctor awoke with a start. He looked at his watch. The Doctor had been asleep for three hours. There was cold sweat running down his back. The Doctor resolved to have a shower and shake off the feeling of foreboding danger.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think; anything good? I was really nervous about this chapter. I know this chapter was a bit short, but that was the point of it. More will be written. Thanks for reading this far. I hope you will enjoy the eventual conclusion!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 8:

The words repeated themselves in the Doctor's head. 'Funny man'.

From the moment he had known Natalya she had always called him funny man, but when he came to think of it, so did Rose. When we went back in the Tardis after was stopped the Gelth, Rose had called me 'funny man', how could I have not realised that? And many times after that. The Doctor thought angrily. The Doctor finally admitted it to himself, Rose Tyler is Natalya Rosakova. The feelings that the Doctor went through were realisation, denial, anger and understanding. He understood why Rose had never told him anything about the past, afraid of infringing on the future. It didn't matter anyway. Rose was probably long dead by now.

'_No she's not_' a little voice at the back of his head whispered. '_You can still feel her mind, even if it is only a small presence._' The Doctor had to agree. Though, a few hundred years ago, there was a spike of mental connection, as if she back here, but he shrugged it off. Suddenly, the Doctor felt a presence he hadn't felt since the Time Lords were around; two Time Lords were on Earth right now, at this moment. His connection to Rose suddenly became more intense as well. The Doctor for some reason couldn't tell exactly what year the Time Lords were in, so he had to make a guesstimate.

The Tardis landed in Cardiff in February in 2013 at 7:30pm.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, allowing it to refuel while he was here. The connection to Rose grew even stronger, stronger than it ever was. He followed the connection to a dark, smoky looking club. The Doctor walked inside and saw it looked like a classic 20s or 30s jazz bar. The Doctor looked up at the stage and gasped. Rose was on the stage in a silky red dress; her hair was done Marilyn Monroe style.

She was singing into a microphone, singing, not jazz, but a Lana Del Ray song. Specifically being '_The Man I Love_'. The Doctor had never heard Rose sing. She was so beautiful, her voice soulful and soft. She swayed with the music, her hips moving with the beat. Soon, her song grew to a close before she began singing another. Four minutes passed and Rose made her way off the stage, wolf whistles and claps followed her off. She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. Rose turned and spotted the Doctor. Her eyes grew wide. She put her drink back down on the bar and walked towards him.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." The Doctor replied. Rose let out a small whimper and pulled the Doctor down into an enveloping hug.

"God, I missed you!" Rose murmured into his ear. He felt Rose's mind barriers fall, allowing him in. The Doctor let her envelop his mind too. The Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He breathed in her scent that had slightly changed since he had last seen her. The Doctor pulled away slightly to look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he felt himself drowning in them. Rose smiled at him. The Doctor pulled her to him for another hug. That's when he noticed something. Rose was hiding something in her mind, but that's when he felt it. Rose seemed to not only have one heart, but two. It was the Doctor's turn to gasp.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered. Rose pulled away from the Doctor's hold and tugged on his hand. She pulled him to a car. When Rose begun driving, they said nothing. They soon arrived at Rose's house. She led him inside and up the stairs. They both sat down on the edge of Rose's bed. Rose let out a breath. The Doctor surveyed the room. It was painted a soft blue with dark blue carpet. The furniture was the most beautiful dark wood the Doctor had seen in a good long while. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other. They grabbed each other and began kissing. It wasn't soft or gentle, but hard and passionate, full of desperation and longing. They were calling each other's names in their minds.

"_I missed you so much._"

"_Don't leave me again._"

"_Never._"

"_I love you so much._"

"_I.. I love you too._"

The Doctor, being as brilliant as he is, noticed that Rose wasn't stopping for air. But then he realised that Rose had two hearts and her skin was the same temperature as his. After a few more moments, they broke apart.

"Are you a time lady now?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Rose whispered. The Doctor let out a breath. He pulled her to him again, pecking her chastely on the lips before moving down her jaw to her earlobe. Rose let out a breathy moan. The Doctor pulled away and gave her a cheeky grin. He pulled her to him for a comforting hug.

"God I'm tired." Rose whispered. The Doctor moved to his feet.

"I'll let you sleep." The Doctor said. Rose tugged his sleave.

"Don't go. Please don't go. Could you hold me? Like you used to?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled warmly at her. "Of course." The Doctor murmured in reply. Rose stepped out of her silky dress and pulled on a cotton shirt that he recognised as his own from before her regenerated. The Doctor and Rose moved under the covers after the Doctor removed his jacket, bow tie, suspenders and shoes. Rose curled up, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, funny man." Rose whispered.

"I love you too." The Doctor replied, kissing her forehead. Rose sighed and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Julianna walked into the house. She had spent the night at the house of a new friend that Julianna had met at the school Rose had enrolled her in.

The house was quiet for eleven in the morning. Julianna put her bag down by the door and crept upstairs. She cracked the door open to her mother's bedroom to see Rose snugged up against a brown haired, big chinned man. Julianna gasped. They both seemed fully clothed, so Julianna felt it was safe to enter the room.

"Julianna." Rose said as Julianna approached the bed.

"Morning," Julianna replied with a slight grin on her face. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No not at all." The man replied.

"And who would you be?" Julianna asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied. Julianna gasped.

"Why didn't you text me that you'd found him?" Julianna asked.

"Well, sweetie, I knew you were at Abigail's house and I didn't want to bother you." Rose replied. Julianna left out a huff and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Am I missing something?" The Doctor asked.

"I think you'd better let her explain it." Julianna said getting up and leaving the room.

The Doctor turned to Rose and looked at her expectantly. Suddenly, Rose's mobile phone went off.

"Oh, shoot!" Rose exclaimed. She picked up the phone and answered it. "Yeah? Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. Yep, okay. I'll be there in five, don't do anything stupid til I get there okay?"

"What is it?" The Doctor asked as Rose moved around the room putting on clothes and boots.

"Emergency at Torchwood. They seem to be having a bit of a problem with some sort of chemical. They need me to sort it out."

"Do you want help at all?" The Doctor asked her.

"Nope, I'm good." Rose replied with a smile.

Rose left the house quickly, a car waiting outside for her. The Doctor watched her go and heaved a great sigh. The Doctor walked downstairs to see Julianna sitting on the couch watching _**Ellen **_of all things.

"So, what's up with you kiddo?" The Doctor asked Julianna, plonking down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, not much, just wasting away my life by watching television all day, you?" Julianna responded with an oddly familiar smirk. The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, same old same old. Saving planets, fighting the bad guys." The Doctor said.

"Sleeping with Rose?" Julianna added.

The Doctor gasped. "N..no, I haven't slept with Rose! N..not for a long time!" The Doctor said indignantly.

Julianna cackled with laughter. "You should see your face! Priceless!"

The Doctor joined in her laughter. They sat in comfortable silence.

"What year of school are you in?" The Doctor asked a few moments later.

"My last year. I'm finding it pretty easy though." Julianna replied with yet another very familiar smirk.

"Sorry if you think I'm intruding or something, but I was wondering, who is your father or your mother?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think I will be meeting my dad soon, if not already. My mother, well, I should let Rose explain that to you. I think she'd like to tell you that story more than I." Julianna responded. The Doctor nodded to himself.

They sat there watching the television for a hour or two when the phone rang. Julianna got up to answer it.

"Hello? Yes this is Julianna speaking. Oh my god! Is she alright? When, when did this happen? You bloody well better send a car around! Who did this? Mathewson? Great, fire him. I want to see her immediately! I'm bringing someone with me!" Julianna slammed the phone down angrily.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment. She looks so familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Something wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"There has been an accident. Rose has been hurt by some kind of alien fluid. It is keeping her in a frozen mental state. Luckily, you're here Doctor, because you're the only person who will be able to save her." Julianna said, grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him out of the house, into the awaiting car.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?

This is when things get serious. We are finally up to the part of the story that I thought of first. It gets a bit dark in this chapter with mentions of violence, rape, mistreatment and torture. I'm really excited to know what you think!

(Now looking back, I think I must be slightly disturbed.. :P )

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 9:

The Doctor and Julianna entered the room where Rose was being looked after. She had a few tubes hooked up to her that the Doctor could tell were fluids to keep her healthy and hydrated. Rose looked so peaceful, much how she looked the night before.

The Doctor stalked over to her bed side and checked her pulses. He hadn't really truly believed that it was possible for Rose to become a Time Lady, but here she was, living and breathing as alien as he was. He smiled down at her comatose face.

"It's going to be okay." The Doctor whispered, kissing her forehead. He looked up at a nurse. "Excuse me! I want to see a sample of what Miss Tyler was infected with!"

The nurse nodded fearfully. The Doctor walked over to the lab table that the nurse was leading him to. The toxin was cliché bright radioactive green and bubbled and popped slightly, like boiling acid. The Doctor looked through the microscope and peered at the substance.

"Hmm. It appears to Heriskian Plonocide. It is a chemical usually found on the moons of Heriskia. Very uncommon for it to have come to Earth, odd. The species is fully telepathic and this chemical is a relic from their civil wars, sort of like germ warfare I suppose. Very potent stuff and deadly to their species. Luckily for Rose, she's not Heriskian." The Doctor explained.

"So can you cure her?" Julianna asked.

"Yes, but it will be very dangerous. It would involve me going into her mind. I already have a telepathic bond with her, but breaking through her defences is going to be tricky. I'll need an anchor, so I don't get infected by the toxin either, the anchor has to be a telepathic being too and I don't know where to find.." But Julianna cut the Doctor off.

"I'm telepathic. I can be your anchor."

"Really? Are you sure? Because…" But Julianna cut him off again.

"I don't care! I'd do anything for her! Just let me help." Julianna said desperately.

"What does she mean to you?" The Doctor asked.

"That doesn't matter, just let me help her!" Julianna cried. And that's when he saw it. That's when the Doctor put all the pieces together. She looked a bit like Rose, but her face was a little bit longer and her brown eyes were a different shade. Julianna also had dark, sort of brown hair. She also had a strangely raised left eyebrow that made her look slightly maniacal, especially under emotional stress like she was now.

"Rose is your mother isn't she?" The Doctor asked. Julianna froze.

"Yes." She whispered. And that's when the Doctor saw it, in a flash of her face. He'd finished the puzzle of who she was.

"You're my daughter too, aren't you?" The Doctor whispered. Julianna gasped.

"Yes. You're my father, not the clone, you." Julianna murmured in response. The Doctor fell into the chair beside Rose's bed. His hand clenched in his hair, reminiscent of his previous incarnation.

He looked at Rose. "Why didn't you tell me?" The Doctor whispered to her sleeping form.

"She wanted to wait," Julianna said. "For the right moment."

"Of course she did. My beautiful Rose." The Doctor muttered. He stroked her face. The Doctor seemed to have calmed down by this point. "Okay, let's do this."

"So _how _do we do this?" Julianna asked. The Doctor pulled another chair to the other side of Rose's bed.

"Sit in this chair and hold Rose's hand. I'm going to hold Rose's other hand, and we're going to hold each other's hand, you know, like a circle." The Doctor replied.

"I'm not going to go into mum's mind, I'm just going to connect to yours so you can still leave when you have to." Julianna said.

"Yep, that's the plan. Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Ready." Julianna replied.

The Doctor delved into Rose's mind. He found himself in the Tardis, the way it looks now. All metal and cold.

"Okay, I'm in." The Doctor said.

"Yep, our link is strong." Julianna's voice came from somewhere next to him. "This is our last communication unless some problem occurs."

"Okay." The Doctor responded.

He blinked and a girl appeared in front of him, she looked about seven, maybe eight. She looked up and smiled. The Doctor smiled back.

"Hello Rose." The Doctor greeted warmly.

"Who's Rose?" the girl asked with a Russian accent, her deep emerald green eyes piercing his lighter green ones. The Doctor sighed.

The girl began to phase, turning from child Natalya to child Rose and then back again, Rose's mind and the Doctor registering the fake child Rose memory.

Child Natalya turned, her brownish red curls bouncing, and ran down a corridor, the laughter of a child echoing all around him. The Doctor followed Natalya corridor after corridor, past hundreds and hundreds of doors, just catching glimpses of her as he ran. After what felt like hours of chasing her, the Doctor soon lost Natalya in the maze of corridors when he heard a growling noise coming from behind him. The Doctor turned to see child Rose kneeling next to a growling grey wolf that had eyes that glowed with the time vortex. Child Rose was scratching the top of its head.

"Who are you looking for?" Child Rose asked.

"Uh, you, but older you?" The Doctor said hesitantly. The Doctor moved closer to child Rose, but the wolf barked and then resumed growling at the Doctor, its jaws snapping. The Doctor backed away again.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite." The girl giggled. "She's just a baby."

There was a flash and the child Rose was gone and so was the wolf, leaving a perfect rose on the ground, as if it had been freshly cut. The Doctor picked it up, inspecting it.

The Doctor opened the door to his left and found himself stepping outside into the courtyard of Torchwood house from the 1800's.

The Doctor entered the house cautiously. He heard the giggling of child Rose followed by a growling sound coming from somewhere behind him. The door he had just walked through to enter the house disappeared and he was sealed in. The growling was getting louder and louder, like he was about to be attacked by a wolf. The first instinct the Doctor had was to run into the closet opposite him. He quickly moved backwards, trying to find the back of the cupboard. He couldn't he kept moving father and father backwards until he could see light coming from behind him. The Doctor moved towards it hurriedly and when he stepped out of the back of the closet, he found himself back in the Tardis console room, as if he had just stepped into it from the main entrance.

"Damn." The Doctor murmured. "So you just led me back to the start, eh? Well, I don't give up that easily."

Rose appeared on the other side of the console; she looked exactly like she did that day when they met Renette. She was leaning on it, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

"You don't? Well now that's disappointing. No matter how hard you try, you will always end up right back in the same place. Here." She said, grinning with her tongue slightly poking out, the smile she reserved just for him.

"Rose, please, let me help you?" The Doctor pleaded.

"Help me? Please! I'm fine. Just go, you're not needed at the present time." Rose said, giggling.

"You're not Rose." The Doctor stated.

Rose laughed. "Baby, everything around you is Rose. Maybe a pinch of Natalya thrown it, but hey, we've all got issues!"

"So the question is, are you Rose or Natalya in disguise?" The Doctor asked.

Rose laughed again. "I can never fool you, can I funny man?" The image of Rose melted away, replaced with the image of Natalya.

"Natalya. Why won't you let me help you and Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you don't belong here any more. I am Natalya and I'm not letting you break Rose's heart again. I can make you leave, you know." Natalya said slyly.

"No, I don't think you can. Rose wants me here; you're just an old memory." The Doctor replied.

"No, I am her protector! Now LEAVE!" Natalya screeched. The Doctor had to cover his ears at the sound. When the Doctor looked back up, Natalya was gone, a perfect rose left where she was standing moments ago. The Doctor picked it up. Curious, he thought. Could Rose be telling me to leave or to stay?

The Doctor began another trek through the endless corridors when he caught a glimpse of a 22 year old Natalya. She smirked at him as she walked around a corner, out of sight. The Doctor followed her and stepped into a room where the door was slightly cracked open. The Doctor eyes widened when he took in the scene before him.

The Doctor was standing in a huge, dark concrete warehouse.

A man was tied to a chair and was gagged. Natalya was walking around the chair a cruel smile on her face. The man's shirt was ripped open and he was sweating heavily. The warehouse was empty besides them.

"Oh darling, it has been too long." Natalya chuckled evilly. "Such fun we used to have, well, fun you used to have. Tell me what I want to know and maybe I'll be nice and kill you quick." Natalya said.

The man seemed to be muffled due to being gagged.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't seem to hear you with all that duct tape on your face." Natalya said jovially, ripping it off his mouth. The man cried out in pain. "Now sweetie, will you tell me what I want to know, or not?"

Natalya sat down on his lap as the man spluttered.

"Honey, you are trying my patience. Perhaps you need a little incentive." Natalya whispered in his ear. She leaned and picked up a knife off the floor and eased it into his side. The man cried out in pain. The Doctor stood there watching in horror as Natalya tortured this man for information.

"He's… he's in Czechoslovakia." The man managed to say.

Natalya pulled the knife out of him and held it to his throat.

"Are you lying to me?" Natalya asked quietly, caressing the man's face with her knife.

"No." The man gasped.

"Pity. I really wanted to torture you til you begged me not to. Ah well, a promise is a promise." Natalya stood up and pressed her knee into his genitals, causing the man to cry out in pain. She pulled his head backwards by his hair, and then Natalya slit his throat in one smooth motion, as if she had done it a million times. The Doctor gasped. Natalya was covered in his blood and she laughed, tilting her head back with obvious amusement.

"No!" He cried. Natalya stepped off the dead man and turned towards the Doctor.

"Why not? He would have done the same to me if I were in his place. Don't try and be all moral, funny man." Natalya said to him, knife still in her hand. The Doctor was shocked. He thought this was a memory and that this Natalya couldn't interact with him.

"It is a memory, but you are still in my mind, Rose's mind. So I can talk to you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Well, not much." Natalya chuckled. "Rose wouldn't be too happy to wake up and find your body empty of a mind." The Doctor backed away, finding the door; he opened it and quickly fled, slamming the door behind him and sliding down it. The Doctor could still hear Natalya's haunting laughter in his mind. He was back in a corridor of the Tardis.

The Doctor rubbed his head, trying to forget what he just saw and was failing miserably. He realised this was Natalya's attempt to scare him out of Rose's mind, like with the wolf. Natalya showed him one of the horrible things she had done, to make him reject Rose. Well, that wasn't going to work, the Doctor thought.

A few moments later, he heard sobbing, that of a child or a young girl. The Doctor rounded a corned and saw Natalya sitting on the floor, she was about 12 or 13. She had specks of blood all over her and she was wearing a filthy raggedy dress. Her hair had been shaved off and she had bruises all over her body. The Doctor knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong Natalya?" The Doctor asked.

"They… they j-just k-k-killed m-my mo-mother!" Natalya sobbed.

"How, why?" The Doctor exclaimed, thinking about when he first saw Galina.

"A-a man. A man called Gregor killed her. He shot my mother in the back of her head. She was on her knees in the snow and he just killed her." Natalya said, but then she grinned wolfishly. "They didn't know I had a hand gun on me. I shot three of his men before he could stop me."

The Doctor stared at Natalya. "What happened to you?"

"See for yourself." Natalya said pointing to an open door. He glanced inside, but had to look away. He couldn't watch it; it made him sick to the stomach. Watching Natalya, just a young girl being beaten and raped by men at least 10 years older than her. They shaved her hair off to take her identity away, to take her humanity away. To them, she was now less than a person, just a toy.

"It's strange looking back at it this way." A voice beside him said. It was Rose, his Rose, the one that went back to an alternate dimension with a copy of himself.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered.

"Hey." Rose whispered back.

"How could this happen to you? You poor darling. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

Rose smiled sadly. "Just lucky I guess." She whispered. The Doctor looked down at the sobbing 12 year old Natalya sitting on the floor. When he looked back up, and his Rose was gone. He looked back down and 12 year old Natalya was gone too.

The Doctor let out a sigh. What to do now? He began to walk down corridors aimlessly until he found a door that for some reason looked different from all the others, the Doctor wasn't sure how exactly though. He opened it and stepped inside.

The Doctor watched as Natalya was strapped to a table that was set at a slant. She was wearing a hospital gown. Doctors were standing all around her, injecting her with various serums and chemicals.

"She's a guinea pig." The Doctor whispered. Natalya began to seize, her body reacting or rejecting whatever they put into her. Suddenly, she ripped out of her restraints and ran to a door, snapping the neck of a guard on her way there, but she was knocked unconscious before she could do any more damage.

The Doctor stepped out of this memory. And entered another one. Room after room was filled with torture, rape and suffering. The Doctor did notice, as the years went by, in each memory, the horrible people that were keeping Natalya at Statengaard were training her and attempting to brain wash her. Natalya was clever and she faked the brainwashing. Everything they tested on her made her stronger and cleverer, making her mental resistance stronger. Finally, Natalya was 21 and was rescued by the Doctor. It was a happier memory. The Doctor felt that the more memories that the Doctor went into, the less of a fight the Natalya side of Rose's brain put up. The Doctor also felt he was nearing something. When Natalya hit her thirties, she hadn't aged since she was about nineteen or twenty. After years of violence, plans, torture and assassinations for all sides and governments, Natalya was taken in by a part of the British Government that not even the British Government knows about and was given a new life. Her name became Rose Tyler. She got new memories, a family and a life. She was happy and safe, never needing to kill or hurt anyone ever again. Then she met the Doctor and she was free. To go on adventures without having to worry about being discovered. God, she loved the Doctor, she fell so hard for him and when he regenerated, she fell in love all over again, which was a feat within itself, considering how she lived her life for twenty years. Natalya did know the love of her mother and Rose knew the love of Jackie, so in the end, Rose and Natalya came out on top.

The Doctor opened yet another door, but did not find what he had expected. The room was a lot in the style of Torchwood house. The room was semi-circular structured with plush luxurious couches on the flat wall. Opposite them was about six doors, all completely different and not suiting the room. One door that he could only see out of the corner of his eye was the half a foot thick metal cell door he had first found Natalya. He assumed that that is where that personality exists. Directly in front of him was a pretty light wooden door with a beautifully painted red rose on the door. It stood out in the dark wood room. Another door was glass, showing a huge forest of a garden which was clearly Rose's 'happy place'. There was another door that looked like it was bolted shut but a soft rosy pink colour and perfume was filtering out the crack between the floor and the door which the Doctor could tell instantly was Rose's and Natalya's libido. Another door was simple with lovely brass fixings, but these weren't the things that stood out to the Doctor. What made the biggest impression was the light of the Time Vortex glowing all around the door, trying to escape. The Doctor realised that if he opened this door, the Bad Wolf would resurface. There was one more door that looked like it didn't belong there. It was a sickly green and glowed radioactively.

"Julianna? Are you there?" The Doctor called.

"Yes, I'm here." Julianna's voice echoed.

"I think I've found where the infection is rooted. How is our connection and how long have I been here?" The Doctor asked.

"Well that's good. Our connection is strong. How long do you think you've been in there?" Julianna asked.

"It feels like a day or two. I know that's wrong though." The Doctor replied.

"You're off by forty-six hours. You've only been in there for about two." Julianna replied with a giggle. The Doctor shook his head and grinned.

The Doctor walked towards the sickly green door and reached for the handle. Suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere and landed on his wrist. The Doctor turned to see Rose, the real Rose, the one that was currently in a coma.

"Don't do that." Rose said.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"If you open that door, the infection with spread through my mind, into yours and then into Julianna's. I'm not going to risk it. We have to focus and try and fight it from the outside, when we've mostly contained it, then we can go in and destroy it completely, yeah?" Rose said.

"Good plan; and by the way, thanks for telling me that Julianna's my daughter. Oh whoops, no you didn't!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Can we do this first then argue about our daughter? Thank you!" Rose cried.

"Fine." The Doctor replied snootily. The Doctor and Rose focused on the virus. The physical body of the Doctor put Rose's other and with his other hand, holding both Jules's and Rose's with it, then reached into his jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Rose's head, fine tuning it to the infection's DNA and Rose's.

"I've got it mostly contained." The Doctor said to Rose.

"Good, now let's destroy this thing." Rose replied. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and opened the now pale green door. With combined mental effort, Rose and the Doctor managed to destroy the infection.

"Done." The Doctor said, pecking Rose on the lips.

"Done." Rose agreed. "Time to wake up."

All three opened their eyes and blinked a few times. They all smiled at each other before pulling themselves into a hug.

"Thank you. Both of you. You brought me back." Rose said and she kissed them both on the forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 10:

Rose settled into her bed back in her apartment, the Doctor setting down a cup of tea at her bedside table.

The Doctor sat down on the other side of the bed, right next to her.

"I guess we need to talk." Rose said.

"Yes, we do." The Doctor replied.

They sat there in silence for a few moments more.

"This is crazy!" Rose suddenly cried. "We love each other, and you've just been in my mind and live parts of life through my memories, I have nothing to hide. So why is this so hard?"

The Doctor sighed. "I don't know. I guess we're both feeling guilty. Over secrets and things we didn't say, should have said. Yes Rose, I…I love you and nothing that happened in your past is ever going to scare me away. Ever. I've done horrible things, and so have you. Let's just say what needs to be said and never block each other out. Okay?" The Doctor said.

"Okay." Rose replied. She let out a sigh. "I'll tell you everything, because you didn't look at every memory and I'm going to fill in the blanks." The Doctor nodded in response.

"I first met you when I was six years old. We had that wonderful snowball fight and that was one of my most cherished memories. It helped me through those days and nights where I just wanted to die. I had such a happy childhood, living in the Russian mountains, learning how to fight and protect myself. I taught myself to create what is called a 'liars place', so if I was given truth serum or something, my conscious mind would break off from the drug induced part and control everything. The drugs may have affected my body, but never my mind. I was and am very proud of how I was able to protect myself. I stopped myself from losing my sanity. For awhile, after you rescued me, I went a bit rouge, killing everyone who had ever hurt me, losing my ability to feel remorse, becoming sort of numb to it. And after I killed Gregor, that's when it hit me, everything I had done everything I had been through. That's when I went to the Government and they gave me a new life. I owe them so much. They saved me from who I was but you Doctor, saved me from my memories, from my self-loathing. You gave me a chance to redeem myself, to help me save lives instead of taking them away. I was a contract killer for quite some time. I guess it was whatever humanity I had left that stopped me from killing good people and actually trying to save them. You said to me once that I made you a better man, well; you made me a better person, a better woman. And I can never thank you enough." Rose said. The Doctor smiled.

"Even after everything you have done, you are still the most amazing person I have ever met." The Doctor said with a smile, stroking her face softly.

"The only thing now that really makes me hate myself, what makes me feel sick to the stomach is how much I enjoyed torturing these men. I didn't get off on it or anything, like it didn't turn me on. I just felt so happy knowing that these men were dead. That I was the one that finally put them in the ground so they couldn't hurt anyone ever again. I mean, when you say it like that, it doesn't sound so bad. I just felt such enjoyment at their pain. Does that make me a sadist? I guess, in a way, it does. I mean, I could never hurt an animal or a child or even an ordinary person, but killing these men gave me such satisfaction. I can't describe it to you, Doctor." Rose said.

"I understand what you mean. What these men did to you was unspeakable, horrible. Killing them may not have been right, but it certainly wasn't wrong. When I think about those men doing those things to you makes me furious. But they're dead now; they can't hurt you any more. I promise." The Doctor said, kissing her forehead.

"I bet this question has been burning you for hours and you've been so patient, so I'll just tell you. You know that last night? Before you dropped me back with the clone, how we, you know, in that valley next to those beautiful mountains? Well, that was when I fell pregnant with Jules." Rose said.

"That shouldn't be possible! Humans and Time Lords can't reproduce! It's just not physically possible." The Doctor said.

"Well, I wasn't completely human when we, well, did the do. Remember Bad Wolf? Remember all the experiments that those scientists did. I was so much more than just a simple human. I just have to say, that that day on the roof when I was stealing that piece of tech? Well, the look on your face as you were trying to work me out was absolutely delicious! I was trying so hard not to laugh." Rose said, giggling. The Doctor chuckled in response.

"Funny was I?" The Doctor asked.

"You're always funny, my funny funny man!" Rose said affectionately. Rose leaned in and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. The Doctor smiled again.

"You know, that still doesn't explain how you became a Time Lady." The Doctor said.

"Yes, well, that's when things get tricky. I was eleven months pregnant, about ready to pop, had no idea why I was _still_ pregnant, about ready to drop, terrified that something was wrong, and I cut a small hole in the wall separating our worlds and slipped through. I couldn't find you and I had no idea where to find Jack. After the stress of it all, I found the closest hospital and began to give birth. After Jules was born, I was given my own room. Then something weird started to happen. My hands started glowing, and then all of a sudden, like a sneeze, it was over. There was a mirror near me and checked to see if I'd changed, which, luckily enough, was not a lot. I'm now naturally blonde with these really nice red undertones. I had a brand new body. I got my clothes on as fast and possible, grabbed Jules, her birth certificate and legged it back to the other dimension. I thought it would have been the best environment for Jules to be in, with a loving family and so on. Guess how old I am. Guess guess guess!" Rose said.

"I've been led to believe that asking a woman her age is very rude." The Doctor replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'm lucky then mister rude and still not ginger! You are quite rude!" Rose said, smiling the smile she reserved just for him. "So guess."

"Well, considering you were about 33ish when I last saw you and taking into account how long it takes for a female Time Lord to grow to Julianna's looks and apparent age, I'd say you were about 160." The Doctor replied.

"Ah, close enough. I'm 162 next month." Rose said.

"You're so young." The Doctor groaned. "I feel like such a paedophile."

"Well, considering you slept with me several times through my thirties, I don't think 162 years old is as bad!" Rose replied grinning.

"Of course." The Doctor replied with a grin. "Now, the Tardis said there were now four Time Lords in this dimension. Jules didn't happen to have a twin, did she?"

Rose frowned. "No, Jules is my only child. I wonder who the fourth one is."

"I don't…" The Doctor broke off his sentence.

"What?" Rose said.

"There is only one other possibility, but she's dead, it shouldn't be possible. Unless she had a delayed regeneration…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Who?" Rose said urgently.

"Jenny." The Doctor said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

**Who know writing chapters of Doctor Who could be soooo hard?! Sorry that this chapter is so short, especially because you have been waiting so long for it. I'm sorry about that, life sort of got in the way again. There will be at least another chapter or two depending how the plot goes, and then that's it, no more waiting, the end is nigh :P ... Thanks for reading it. Please send me some lovely reviews, not just for this chapter, but overall. Thanks :)**

* * *

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 11:

"Who's Jenny?" Rose asked, sitting up in bed.

"My daughter." The Doctor said. Rose gasped.

"You have another daughter? When did that happen? Who is her mother?" Rose asked jealously.

"Uh, I am." The Doctor replied absently.

"What?" Rose said, shocked.

"She was created out of my DNA. I am both her mother and father." The Doctor replied.

"Oh," Rose said, and then a smile covered her face. "Good."

Julianna walked into the room with two mugs of tea in her hands. She gave them to both the Doctor and Rose. Neither the Doctor and Rose knew, but Julianna had been loitering at the door, catching the fact that Julianna had a sister. Jules left the room then walked back in, a confused look on her face.

"So how long have I had a sister?" Julianna asked.

"Jules! What have I told you about eavesdropping?" Rose scolded.

"I wasn't eavesdropping; I was delivering your tea when I caught the last part of your conversation." Julianna replied primly.

"Well, in this time, she hasn't even been created yet. In her timeline, because she isn't a time traveller yet, she has aged at a steady speed according to her birth date." The Doctor said.

"And…?" Julianna said.

"Well, when I last saw her, she was about three days old with the physical appearance of 21 even though as a Time Lady, she would have been at least 200 years old. So, it depends on when we find her in her time line." The Doctor said.

"So, what you're saying is that she's only four or five days old?" Julianna asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"Well, how long have you known she exists?" Rose asked.

"Well, technically, 400 years, give or take." The Doctor replied. Rose gaped at him.

"I didn't know she was alive! She was shot and she didn't know how to regenerate and it was too late for me to show her how. Donna and I left when the people of the planet were about to start their death rituals." The Doctor replied defensively.

"Shouldn't you have been able to sense her, like you could sense us?" Rose asked.

"Jenny hasn't developed her telepathic abilities. I can't sense her because her mind isn't strong enough. And about that, how come I found you, Rose Tyler, singing Lana Del Ray songs in a smoky jazz bar?" The Doctor asked, turning to Rose.

Rose raised her hands in surrender. "It's a really long story." She replied.

The Doctor just shook his head with a bemused grin. "It always is with you isn't it?"

"Okay, in about three days, I now have both a father and a sister when I didn't before, and we are just sitting here? Let's go, have an adventure and find her!" Julianna exclaimed.

"Yep, she's definitely your daughter." Rose said lovingly at the Doctor. The Doctor grinned back. Julianna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you can have a second honeymoon when we get back!" Julianna said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright. Let us get ready then, sheesh! Am I this annoying? I'm not this annoying." The Doctor asked, looking at Rose.

Rose smiled indulgently. "You just keep thinking that."

About half an hour later, they were ready to go.

They all walked to where the Doctor had parked the Tardis. "Just to warn you, it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor said, grinning at Julianna.

"Yes, I know dad." Julianna replied with the same tongue poking-out grin that Rose does.

"Okay then." The Doctor said. He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The Doctor led the women into the room. Julianna let out a gasp. The Doctor smiled widely at them. Rose walked over to the console and stroked the desktop.

"I missed you old girl." Rose said, smiling at the console. She felt a chirping at the back of her mind, the Tardis sharing her sentiment.

"I can hear her. In my mind." Julianna said. "She keeps calling me child of the Tardis. What does that mean? Whoa! She's putting data into my brain! I can… I can see how she works, how she thinks. I think… I think I know how to fly her."

"I know the feeling." Rose replied with a smile.

"She is so beautiful." Julianna whispered. The Doctor grinned at all three of them.

Rose walked over to the Doctor and pulled him in for a hug. "It's good to be home." She whispered. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Yes it is." The Doctor whispered back.

Julianna turned around and faced Rose and the Doctor.

"Well, I guess we should get started."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? **

**So, anyway, unless you guys ask for more and it fits the story, this is the last chapter. Ask me if you want me to keep writing in the Reviews please. Thanks! **

A Rose By Other Name

Chapter 12:

Rose had just woken up from another nightmare. It was a lot similar to all the others. Watching her mother killed and then the years of torture that she had gone through. Rose shook her head, trying to get away from those bad thoughts. She was covered in a cold sweat. Rose had a shower and changed into some of her old clothes that were lying around. It was strange to think that her room hadn't changed at all, after all this time. What made Rose chuckle was that they still fitted. Rose left her room in search of the Doctor.

The Doctor was tinkering around under the Tardis console, fine tuning it to Jenny's genetic signature. Suddenly Jenny's voice came out of the speakers on the console:

"_Hi Dad,_

_Yes, it's really me. Not dead._

_How come I'm alive? I don't know. I'm guessing the Source brought me back to life at the same time as Messaline. But they don't need me there, so here I am, out among the stars, having fun—planets to save, civilisations to rescue, creatures to defeat, and an awful lot of running! So much to see, so much to learn. Is that how you started?_

_I've no idea how to contact you, but I met a woman with curly red hair who smiled at me and promised to put the message on a secure channel to your, um, what did she call it? Your Tardis. So, maybe one day, you'll get this message and come looking for me?_

_I'll try to make you proud of me._

_Love,_

_Jenny._"

Rose, Julianna and the Doctor stared at each other.

"Is there any way to track that message back to its original source?" Rose asked.

"Possibly." The Doctor said, springing to his feet. The Doctor danced around the Tardis, pushing this button and that button. There was a short siren, and the Doctor's eyes widened before he shut it off.

"What the hell was that?" Julianna gaped as she removed her hands from her ears.

"Uh, sorry about that. Accidentally pressed the wrong button. No problem!" The Doctor said quickly. Julianna raised an eyebrow at him. The Doctor smiled weakly.

Rose sat down on the jump seat. "Can I give you some help Doctor?"

"Um, no. We're almost at her last set genetic co-ordinates. We're jumping time tracks to keep up. It seems Jenny has found herself a vortex manipulator." The Doctor said.

The Tardis made a shaky landing. "You know, the landing wouldn't be so rough if you used the stabilisers." Rose remarked.

"No, they're boring." The Doctor said absentmindedly. Rose shook her head and chuckled. The Doctor walked to the doors and opened them. They had landed on a beach. It sort of looked like Vanuatu. Rose pulled some sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on.

"Gee, it's sunny out. What a beautiful day." Rose said, smiling. "So, Doctor, where are we?"

"Um, we're on Gamma Delta Seven. Not really a tourist planet, more of a day drip sort of planet. I wonder why Jenny would be here." The Doctor mused.

"Maybe she likes to have a break and enjoy the sun." A voice came from behind them. The Doctor turned to see Jenny standing there with a big grin on her face. "I've never been to a beach before."

The Doctor pulled Jenny into a big enveloping hug. "Okay, Dad, you can stop now. You're impeding on my ability to breathe."

"Sorry." The Doctor said. "It's just all this time, I thought you were dead."

"All this time? It's only been six years." Jenny said, confused.

"Oh, really? Is that all it's been for you?" The Doctor asked. Jenny nodded. "It's been about four hundred years for me."

Jenny's eyes widened. "That long? I'm sorry. The woman who sent the message said it has been a long time since you'd seen me, but I didn't expect it to be this long."

"Who is this woman? Who sent the message?" Rose asked. Rose stepped forward to see her own brown eyes reflected back at her. She gasped. "Doctor! Jenny has my eyes!"

The Doctor looked at the both of them, grabbing their faces and examining their eyes.

"Yes, they are both exactly the same. Well, I have a theory as to why Jenny looks so much like you Rose."

"Why?" Jenny and Rose replied in synch, same tone and everything.

"That's scary." Julianna said with a grin. "If only I was blonde too, then we'd really freak you out, dad!" Jenny turned to Julianna.

"You're his daughter too?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. Rose is my mum too. You're my sister Jenny." Julianna said. "My name is Julianna by the way. You can call me Jules or JJ if you want."

Jenny smiled at Julianna. "That's a nice name." Then she pulled Julianna in for a small hug. They pulled away and smiled at one another.

"As you were saying dad?" Jenny said, turning to the Doctor.

"Well, the machines are designed to take the memory/DNA of someone you care most about and use that to help create the child/clone, which is you Jenny. You are made out of me and my memories of Rose." The Doctor said.

"By the way, how did you know what the Doctor looks like? You've never seen this regeneration." Rose stated.

"The curly haired woman said that dad had regenerated since I last saw him and she described to me what you look like." Jenny said.

"Curly red-haired woman." The Doctor mused. "Was her name River Song by any chance?"

"She said her name was Melody Pond and that you'd understand." Jenny replied.

"So it was River Song. Did she seem to know you, like did she come up and talk to you first? I never talked to River about you. I was a little… sensitive about the subject." The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, she seemed to know exactly who I was. I just assumed, knowing that she was a time traveller, that we just hadn't met yet." Jenny said.

"Hmm, fair enough. So, Jenny, I assume you have a vortex manipulator. That is how you got here, yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, got it off a blue skinned guy called Dorian. He is definitely not the nicest guy in the universe." Jenny said. "Off the wrist of a young Time Agent."

The Doctor frowned at Jenny before Rose cut in. "Did he say which Time Agent?"

"No. He did make me pay a lot for it though. I hate to think it was from a _dead _Time Agent." Jenny replied.

"Yes, well. What have you been up to these last few years?" Julianna asked Jenny.

"Traveling mostly. Exploring the Universe. It really is quite beautiful." Jenny replied. "The only place I haven't got around to is Earth actually."

"We could go there now if you'd like." The Doctor said. Jenny smiled and nodded. One by one, they all re-entered the Tardis and set off back to Earth.

* * *

"Tell me where she is!" The man yelled, his knife against her neck.

"I don't know! Please! I don't know! Please don't kill me!" Clara cried. The man released her and dropped her on the floor.

"She knows more than she's saying. Tie her up and put her in the truck." The man told to one of the guards. The guard nodded and began to hog tie Clara. The two guards then carried her and practically threw her in to a big white van.

Clara opened her eyes when she felt the van moving. In was incredibly cold on the floor of the van. The mental caging of it bit into Clara's skin. She heard the men speaking in a foreign language, possibly Russian. After what felt like hours, the van came to a sudden stop. The van doors opened and she was pulled out and Clara landed hard on the ground. She was then dragged towards what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Clara screamed, but the men just laughed.

"Scream all you like; we're in the middle of nowhere. No one can hear you." The man chuckled in his thick Russian accent.

Suddenly, Clara heard a familiar sound; the Tardis materialising. Clara turned her head and saw the door open.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Clara screamed. The guards carrying her dropped Clara to the ground again, pulled out their side-arms and began firing on the blue police box.

* * *

"Here we are ladies. Earth, 2013. Come on then." The Doctor said, moving towards the door. He began to open it when he heard a blood-curdling scream of "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

"Clara?" The Doctor whispered. He turned to the others, their eyes wide and frightened. The Doctor poked his head out the door and saw Clara being dragged along the concrete.

"CLARA!" The Doctor yelled.

Clara screamed the Doctor's name again when she was suddenly silenced with a kick to the side by one of the men. The Doctor and Rose had already stepped out the door when the men started shooting. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and grinned.

"Run!" She whispered in his ear. And run they did. Across the compound, narrowly missing the array of bullets coming towards them.

"I feel like we've already done this." The Doctor said to Rose.

"Yes we have, many times." Rose replied grinning. Rose suddenly turned; two Glock 17's in each hand and fired at the men.

The Doctor pulled her back. "What are you doing? You could hit Clara!"

Rose looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You really think I'd miss?" The Doctor smiled weakly. Rose stepped out again and resumed firing. With the covering fire, Julianna and Jenny were able to make it to where the Doctor and Rose were hiding.

The men managed to pull Clara into the warehouse without getting shot by Rose.

"I thought you didn't miss." The Doctor said.

"I wasn't trying to kill them. Remember? I'm trying to get out of that habit." Rose said, smiling sardonically at the Doctor. The Doctor just nodded.

"Sorry." The Doctor whispered.

"Right, we need a plan." Rose said.

"Well Rose, you've done this sort of thing before, what should we do?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"We should wait til nightfall, that way we'll have at least that as a cover. If we go in now, they'll see us straight away, especially since we don't know how many of them there are. We should go in through the roof, they won't be expecting that. Plus it will be easier to take them out." Rose said. The Doctor nodded agreeing with her. Julianna and Jenny also agreed.

"Great. Nightfall is in 3 hours. I'm thinking sevenish humans against four Time Lords, they don't stand a chance." Rose said with a wink. The girls chuckled. The Doctor eyed Rose hesitantly.

Rose caught the Doctor's look. "Don't worry; we're not killing them unless we have to." Rose replied.

It was almost nightfall when a black truck pulled up. Several men got out of it. Rose gasped and froze. The Doctor looked at her.

"What is it Rose?" The Doctor whispered in her ear. Rose pointed weakly at one of the men getting out of the truck. The Doctor gasped too.

"But that's… That's Gregor. He…he should be dead. You killed him Rose. You told me so." The Doctor exclaimed.

"I know, I thought I killed him too." Rose replied.

"How can you be sure?" Jenny asked her.

"Well, when he was chained to the wall with his neck slit, almost dead from blood loss after about three hours of torture, I thought he was dead too. He obviously isn't. No idea how he survived, unless he is like me, or like how I was. Super human, but still human." Rose replied. Jenny gaped at her.

"You _tortured_ someone?" Jenny gasped. Rose just looked at her.

"When you see your mother beaten, raped and then shot in the back of the head, you come and tell me what you are and aren't capable of." Rose replied coldly. Jenny nodded solemnly.

Night fell shortly after that, it was time to put Rose's plan into effect. Rose and Jenny climbed up onto the roof and crept quietly across to a broken sky light and slipped in silently. They were on a board walk that was close to the ceiling of the warehouse, the lights hanging below them shrouding them in darkness. The moved closer to where Clara and about twelve men were standing and sitting around.

Clara was tied to a chair, her right eye was swollen and red, her lip was split and her nose was bleeding. Her yellow pull-over jumper was ripped, so were her tights and her skirt was slightly hiked up. Clara, as far as Rose and Jenny could see, was still alive and breathing heavily.

Gregor slapped Clara across the face, blood spurting out of her mouth.

"Tell me where she is! Tell me where Natalya is!" Gregor shouted. "Or you can die like to stupid whore you are!" Clara's eyes widened.

"Since you are going to kill me either way, I choose not to say anything. Besides, I don't know where Natalya is!" Clara exclaimed.

Rose had to admit that Clara had some serious balls to say something like that to Gregor, but then, Clara didn't know him like she did. Gregor hit her across the face again.

"Fine, then I leave you to my boys to play with." Gregor said maliciously. Rose secured her guns and her knives, climbing onto the metal beam work and dropped on to a large set of crates.

"Rose!" Jenny whispered furiously. "What are you doing?" Rose just shushed her. She jumped down from the crates and walked towards the assembly of men. By now, the Doctor and Julianna had disabled all the cars and locked all the doors and were also creeping silently into the warehouse, hiding in the shadows behind giant crates.

"Is it little old me you're looking for?" Rose said in the sweetest voice, face just as innocent. Gregor turned around.

"You!" He gasped. He smirked evilly at Rose. "My dear Natalya. It has been too long."

"Not long enough." Rose replied coldly, but then she smiled sweetly. "So why are you looking for me, babe? The last time I saw you, you were lying in a pool of your own blood, chained to a wall like the bitch you are. What happened?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. His Rose was gone and Natalya was standing in her place, like they were two different people. Even Julianna looked shocked, and she knew everything about Rose.

Gregor snarled at Rose. She merely smiled back. "Don't toy with me girl. You know what happened when your mother tried that." Gregor whispered angrily.

"Oh, please! What are you going to do to me? Seriously? I have killed thousands of men like you, and your lackeys. You can't touch me and you know it." Natalya said, smirking at him.

"Oh can't I? When I have your friend here, tied to a chair. I can kill her right now." Gregor said.

Natalya just shrugged. "She no friend of mine, kill her then. It's not like there is anyone here to save her." Natalya said pointedly, looking up at the roof in a casual and bored way as to not rouse suspicion. Jenny caught on quickly and continued to move along the board walk.

_It's funny,_ Jenny thought. _She can turn from Buffy to Faith in a matter of seconds_. **Buffy the Vampire Slayer** was the only television show from Earth she had watched and enjoyed it immensely.

Jenny dropped from the board walk much the same way that Rose had a few moments ago and snuck up behind the men, who weren't paying attention to Clara at all anymore, in fact, they had all turned their backs to her.

_Idiots_, Jenny thought. Clara's eyes widened as Jenny moved towards her. She put her finger to her lips to stop Clara from speaking. Jenny went to work untying her from the chair. Jenny, being stronger than the average human managed to pick Clara up and move to the shadows behind a crate. Clara was actually quite light.

Jenny and Clara walked, or rather stumbled to the only door the Doctor and Jules had left open and led Clara back to the Tardis. Jenny put Clara in the med-bay then headed back out of the Tardis and snuck back into the warehouse.

"You haven't changed at all have you Natalya. You put on this act that you're better and fuller of goodness than the rest of us, but you're not. You're just as sick and psychotic as you were when you escaped from me, from when you slit my throat. You enjoyed it, got off on it, like the rest of us." Gregor said and to his surprise, Natalya laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You thinking that we are the same! I'm not even human any more! And what are you? Still the same little man with a chip on his shoulder. I don't get off on the pain of other people, just yours." Natalya grinned. "And I'd be happy to torture you all over again, ecstatic even. But only if you say pretty please."

"Well, to prove that you're just like us, I'll cut you're friend's heart out, then we'll see who gets off and who doesn't." Gregor said, turning around to find the chair empty. He screamed in rage, then he turned to Rose. "How did you manage to get her away? You said you aren't human, eh? Why don't we put that to the test."

Gregor nodded his head and suddenly eight of the twelve men present began to attack Rose. Natalya closed her eyes and fought. She felt a sense of freedom that she hadn't for a long time, fighting these useless men, breaking necks and other body parts with her superior speed and strength.

Soon, Jenny joined into the fray, kicking and punching, giving her all. Finally, with all the guards either dead or unconscious, Rose moved on Gregor. The Doctor and Julianna stepped out of the darkness and moved forward, towards Rose and Jenny. The silence that filled the warehouse was heavy and full of tension.

Gregor was still standing; he didn't seem to be able to move. Rose pulled out her gun. She stood in front of him and whispered "On your knees." Gregor shook his head, refusing. "On your knees!" Rose shouted, when he refused again, she gripped her gun and pistol whipped him to the ground. The others gasped.

" Rose, no! Don't do this, this isn't who you are any more!" The Doctor cried. At this point Gregor was on his hands and knees. "How many more days will it take you to realise what you are doing and stop killing?" Rose looked up at the Doctor and he realised he wasn't talking to Rose, but to Natalya. She grinned at him.

"One." She replied, Natalya put her foot on Gregor's back and in one smooth motion, Natalya moved her arm and she shot Gregor in the back of the head.

Gregor's head hit the ground with a dull thud. A few moments passed when suddenly Rose began to cry. The Doctor walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. They both sunk to the floor, Rose sobbing so hard, each sob made her body shake heavily.

"It's alright." The Doctor whispered into Rose's head. "It's over. He can never hurt you again."

Jenny and Jules stood, looking sort of dumbfounded over the two adults on the floor.

"Let's get out of here." Julianna murmured. She reached for her mother's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go home. Back to the Tardis."

Slowly the four of them made their way back to the Tardis.

"I'd better go check on Clara." Jenny said quietly and walked in the direction of the med-bay. The Doctor and Rose sat down together on the jump seat.

"I'll help you." Jules offered and followed her sister to the med-bay.

"I killed him." Rose whispered after a long pause. "I didn't realise I had killed him until a few moments later."

"That wasn't you, it was Natalya who pulled the trigger; she was just using your body." The Doctor said.

"But I _am_ Natalya. We are both the same person. Why do I do things like that when I don't want to?" Rose cried.

"Rose, when you were created, the part of you that was Natalya broke off, became a separate part of your personality. At first, it wasn't that noticeable that you were two people, but exposing you to the Time Vortex and then the regeneration must have triggered her into existence. I doubt, now that Gregor is dead, she will be coming out very much any more. You may be Natalya, but you _are_ Rose. You are my beautiful, compassionate and wonderful Rose. Natalya has nothing on you and in a way, you have nothing on Natalya. Just call it quits. Maybe someday with enough training, we might be able to merge your personalities back into one person. Make Natalya and Rose become one." The Doctor said, smiling down at Rose.

"I do love you." Rose whispered. The Doctor grinned at her.

"I love you too." The Doctor replied and leaned down to kiss her. "Let me show you how much."

The Doctor led Rose back to his room and he spent hours showing her exactly just how much he loved her. And Rose in return did the same.

They held each other for what felt like hours. Finally it would be Rose in the Tardis with the Doctor forever, just like it should be.

**Okay, that's it, that's the end. Show's over, I hope you enjoyed the ride that is my imagination. Please review and tell me just how much you love it! :P **

**Thank-you for sticking with me this far, on my first ever actually completed fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed it **** 3 **


End file.
